


Home for Christmas

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is finally HOME for Christmas. His two men wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with a Threesome. This is just a warm and cuddly little fic. Please do leave a comment if you can, I love reading them, replying to them and they help keep me motivated. I now I'm like a puppy!

Clint Barton was not the biggest fan of Christmas. He could recall every childhood Christmas being a let down. The good ones were the ones his father drank himself so stupid, he didn't remember to beat him. Some Christmas huh? Clint remembers spending Christmas with the circus, those were marginally better but not really, then he spent years on the run from shield or killing targets as a mercenary. The next few he spent on missions after he'd been recruited by shield.

This Christmas he was at Stark Tower. He was perched on the railing of the penthouse balcony at two in the morning, if he were anyone else, that would of been dangerous. He'd have fallen to his death, splattered on the ground and Tony would of had to shovel his mush into a thermos and hand him over to Coulson. It'd probably be a Captain American thermos, because Tony would find it hilarious.

He was roused from his thoughts when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him off the balcony to throw him gently over one broad shoulder. Clint was gently dropped on the bed, stripped of the coat he'd pulled on and tucked into bed. Once the blankets were settled the sleep warm brunette shifted in his sleep to burrow his face into Clint's chest tucking his head under the archer's chin and letting out a soft sight. Clint inhaled the scent of the man's shampoo before wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder and running his fingers through the soft strands of hair.

The room was bathed in darkness and the other man crawled in behind him to spoon up against his back and throw an arm over both of the men. He interlaced his fingers with Clint and held their hands on the other man's back. " Go back to sleep darling boy" was said softly before Clint felt an equally soft kiss placed on his shoulder blade. Clint smiled a soft smile bringing their interlaced hands up to his lips before parsing a soft one to the back of the man's hand before kissing the forehead of the man cuddled into his chest.

Clint loved Christmas this year, he had a home. As long as he had Steve and Tony, he'd always be home, always be safe and always be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading!


End file.
